


French Vanilla

by chickpea_ennoshit (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chickpea_ennoshit
Summary: Oikawa gets a sugar daddy, and his life seems to be getting a little better day by day. Though Iwaizumi isn't quite fond of his friends new "love interest", he still supports him and decides to hide his feeling, supposing that it's for the better at the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lance_the_fuckboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_the_fuckboy/gifts).



How did it end up like this?

Oikawa, a sobbing mess in his hospital bed, all the words that spilled out of his mouth interrupted by crying and sniffling, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Iwaizumi, beside him in a shitty plastic chair, hoping nobody noticed the red puffiness of his eyes, purple bags underneath from how much sleep he'd lost worrying.

Two dead.

So let's go back to the beginning and explain it all.


End file.
